


Danger

by roseyongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullies, Jaemin is a soft bad boy, Jeno is a good boy, M/M, Runaway, Student President Jeno, Teen Angst, jaemin is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyongs/pseuds/roseyongs
Summary: Some smiles hide a lot of pain.





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> NAMED AFTER BTS’ “DANGER”

Sitting at the park, on the bench, Jeno waited. The sun shone above him, streaming down and engulfing him in beautiful golden warmth. He checked his watch, sighing softly. Soft footsteps crunching grass approached, and stopped by the park bench. Jeno looked up, standing to his feet.

"You're thirty-eight minutes late, Jaemin," Jeno hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans, staring down at the slightly smaller male before him. The sun shone onto his face, radiating his fluffy pink hair and engulfing his beautiful face, a lazy and apologetic smile stretched into his dark pink lips.

Jaemin flushed, scrubbing a hand through his soft hair, laughing nervously. "Ah, sorry Jeno, I got sidetracked."

Jeno raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Sidetracked?"

Jaemin lowered his arm, one hand resting on his hip, gaze falling to stare at the ground. "There was a turtle somehow in the middle of the sidewalk on the way here, so I stopped to carry it back to the lake."

Jeno's heart did summersaults, reaching forwards to grasp at Jaemin's dangling hand. He ran his thumb chastely across his knuckles, smiling sweetly. His eyes curved into crescents, and Jaemin's own lips quirked into a soft smile.

"I'll forgive you this once, because you're too freaking adorable for you're own good," Jeno said softly, stepping closer to Jaemin. "Now, are you ready for our date?"

Jaemin's smile fell slightly, blinking and looking away. "What if people judge you for being with me, Jeno?" He tilted his head down so he wouldn't have to look at the black-haired male. Jeno frowned, tugging Jaemin closer.

He knew going on this date with Jaemin in public would have a drawback; the fact that Jaemin was a player. Jaemin was the "bad boy" of the school; dyed his hair crazy colours, wore tight and torn clothing, listened to rock, wore eyeliner and played around with others' feelings. Jeno was the "good boy" of the school; gelled his hair before school every morning, wore neat and tidy clothing, listened to K-Pop and American pop, didn't wear makeup at all and had never dated anyone in his life. He was also the student body president.

Pushing all their differences aside, they were also very alike. They both had tough parents, they both loved animals, they both loved music and singing, and they both liked each other. When it came to Jeno, Jaemin had flirted his way into Jeno's heart, breaking his "perfect" image, but in the meantime, making himself fall for Jeno. Jeno saw the good in Jaemin, and gave him a chance.

So here they were, after countless nights of texting until the sun came up, after bonding over the phone in their bedrooms after school, they finally agreed to go on a date together. Jeno had dressed up a little, wearing a white button-down shirt, black jeans and Converses. He didn't gel his hair this time, though. Jaemin had told him he liked it the way it was.

Now that Jeno saw Jaemin, he was in awe. Jaemin had abandoned his torn skinny jeans, settling on a pair of plain denim jeans that were slightly baggy on his long legs, a loose grey shirt with Bugs Bunny on it, and Vans on his feet. He looked different, but good.

"Why would they judge me?" Jeno asked, dragging himself to the present. Jaemin blinked up at him, their faces so close, Jeno could count each of Jaemin's long eyelashes.

"Because you're with me." Jaemin murmured, and Jeno sighed.

"I don't care what they think, Jaemin," Jeno smiled, intwining their fingers. "And you shouldn't either. They don't know you like I do, you're special."

Jaemin blushed again, his voice catching in his throat. Jeno smiled, leaning forwards and gently pecking the younger's plush lips. Jaemin pulled back in surprise, eyes flying wide. Jeno laughed, the sound beautifully pleasant.

"For someone who's dated almost everyone in our year, you sure do act like a virgin." Jeno remarked, and Jaemin smacked his arm.

"I just wasn't expecting it from you!" Jaemin retorted. Jeno laughed again, and Jaemin smiled. "Anyway, let's go get ice-cream then." 

Jeno nodded, the two walking hand-in-hand towards the ice-cream parlour on the corner of the road the park was on. They chatted idly, joined hands swinging in exaggerated swings.

It was a beautiful day, and Jaemin's smile made it all the more beautiful to Jeno. His smile was brighter than the sun, his voice sweeter than honey, hands softer than silk. Jeno cooed internally, fingers tightening their hold around Jaemin's hand. He was pretty far gone. 

The bell dinged above their heads as they walk into the brightly coloured ice-cream parlour. Jaemin's smile fell when his gaze landed on a couple of boys from school sitting in a booth inside the parlour. Their heads turned, and all their eyes fell on Jaemin and Jeno's entwined hands.

Jaemin tugged his hand away, walking up to the counter. Jeno watched him, feeling his lungs deflate. He followed Jaemin up to the counter, trying to ignore the burning gazes of the fellow students.

"Wow, who knew the slut would have reeled in Mr. Stiff?" One of the boys jeered, and Jaemin's head snapped to look at him, lips twisted into a frown.

Jeno's heart squeezed painfully tight in his chest, glancing at them from the corner of his eyes. He grasped at Jaemin's arm gently, leaning in close to Jaemin, lips at his ear. "Don't pay any attention to him." He whispered, and Jaemin looked away. Just as the server approached the two to serve them, the other boy decided to open his mouth.

"How's his asshole feel, Jeno?" They laughed, and Jaemin bit his lip. Jeno frowned, glancing at them again, but ultimately ignoring them. "Is it nice and loose? Or are you the one to get fucked?"

Jaemin snapped, pushing past Jeno and storming up to the table. Jeno gasped, trying to reach out to grab Jaemin and stop him, but the younger brushed him off, angrily slamming his open palms down on the table of the group of students. 

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up." Jaemin shouted, cheeks red in fury. Jeno grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Jaemin, they're not worth it, okay?" Jeno whispered, gently pulling the younger away. "Let's go elsewhere." Jaemin turned away, letting the older lead him away from the two sneering teenagers. 

"That's right, listen to your boy toy, that's all he's good for anyway, right?"

Jaemin turned, and his knuckles collided with the boy's cheek, sending the jeering boy back into the wall behind him. Jaemin's fist stung, the knuckles burning red from the impact.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jaemin screamed, and Jeno yanked him back yet again, ignoring the swearing from the table as he dragged the younger out of the parlour. He shoved Jaemin back, eyes wide with concern and fear.

"Jaemin! Calm down!" He shouted, and Jaemin just glared at him, still fuming. "Those were just harmless words, there was no need for that!"

"Yes there was!" Jaemin threw his arm out, gesturing to the parlour. "They were insulting you!" Jeno rubbed his forehead irritably, sighing loudly.

"I don't care if they were, you threw a punch at them! You can get fined for that!" Jeno muttered, and Jaemin looked away. "I know your parents won't be at all thrilled with this, so why do it?"

"..." Jaemin stayed silent, and Jeno raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"

Jaemin stared at the ground. "Because I didn't like them insulting you because you were with me. You don't deserve that. Not because of me."

Jeno felt his heart constrict painfully, lips falling in a frown. He stepped forwards, gently grasping at Jaemin's hand. Jaemin's palm was sweaty, knuckles red. He gingerly ran his thumb over the ridges of his knuckles.

"I knew the risk of wanting to go out with you, Jaemin," Jeno whispered, stepping closer yet again, their noses brushing. "But I was ready, am ready, to take that risk." He gently pressed his lips against Jaemin's. Jaemin's eyes fluttered closed, sighing sweetly. The kiss was chaste and sweet, yet slightly bitter.

The wailing of sirens sent the two jumping back from each other like they had been electrocuted. Jaemin spun around, eyes flying wide at the police car with flashing lights pulling up at the curb side. The doors of the parlour banged shut behind the two boys, and a rough hand landed on Jaemin's shoulder.

"Have fun at the station, you fucking slut."

Jaemin felt tears prick his eyes as a uniformed police officer climbed out of the car, handcuffs dangling in his hand. Jeno's mouth was open, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

The handcuffs clicked around Jaemin's wrists, and Jeno watched helplessly as the younger was pushed into the back of the car. He watched as the car drove away, feeling an arm around his shoulders.

"Looks like I saved you from the walking disease."

Jeno was then alone, still in disbelief over what happened. He never would have thought this beautiful day could have ended up so fucking horrible.

 

* * *

 

Jeno didn't hear anything back from Jaemin, nothing at all. He saw Jaemin going home, twenty-four hours after being arrested. His eyes were rimmed in red, puffy from crying. His cheeks were red, and one was swollen. All night, Jeno could heat Jaemin's parents screaming from next door, and his heart cracking piece by piece.

He lay awake all night, tears rolling down his cheeks, thinking of how different the date could have gone. How their relationship could have gone.

It was two in the morning, and the screaming has since silenced. A knock on Jeno's window jolted him from bed, sitting bolt upright. He cautiously crept over to the window, sliding his curtains open.

"J-Jaemin?" Jeno asked, shocked. He unlatched the window, sliding it open. Jaemin climbed inside, falling onto the carpet ungracefully. Jeno stared at him, mouth agape in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Then he noticed the big backpack on his back.

Jaemin stood to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. He grinned lopsidedly at Jeno, holding out a crumpled envelope in his hand. "Here."

Jeno took it warily, turning it over in his hand.

"Don't open it until tomorrow," Jaemin said, and Jeno looked up at him, frowning.

"Why? What is it?" Jeno questioned, voice soft. 

"I'm leaving." Jaemin said, instead of answering the question. Jeno's eyes flew wide, confusion written across his features.

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" He asked, voice cracking.

"I mean, I'm running away." Jaemin smiled bitterly, gripping the straps of his bag. "I hate it here. I hate my parents, I hate my life, everything."

The words tumbled from Jeno's lips before he could even think to stop them; "Even me?" 

Jaemin stared at him for the first time tonight, his gaze heavy with pain. He stepped forwards, reaching up to gently cup Jeno's cheek, which was wet with tears.

"No, not you. I could never hate you." Jaemin whispered, and Jeno began to dryly sob, hand placing itself over Jaemin's, fingers intwining with his. "Jeno, I'll come back for you," he whispered, placing his other hand on Jeno's other cheek. "Shh, don't cry," he pressed his lips to Jeno's, eyelids fluttering closed.

Jeno melted into the kiss, his hand removing itself from Jaemin's hand on his cheek, to curl his arms tightly around the younger's waist. He tugged him closer, kissing Jaemin back with a longing passion. Jaemin tilted his head, biting gently on the older's lower lip. Jeno parted his lips, moaning softly. Before he could deepen the kiss, Jaemin pulled back.

"I think I love you," Jeno blurted, and Jaemin's lips trembled.

"I'm sorry," he turned, pulling himself out of Jeno's grasp. Jeno let him go, his heart snapping. Jaemin swung his legs out the windowsill, turning back to face Jeno with a sad and longing gaze. "Goodbye, Jeno."

And Jaemin was gone. 

 

* * *

 

Jeno grew, graduated, and began working as a teacher. He had not heard from Jaemin since the younger had run off. It had been eight years. And nothing. The police searched relentlessly for him, but he just vanished. His phone was disconnected, and nobody seemed to have seen him. And if they had, he was long gone from that place.

Jeno missed him. He never was able to move on. At twenty-five-years-old, he still had not been with anyone else.

Sitting at the ice-cream parlour, he stared blankly out the window, pretty much ignoring the world around him. He chewed on the spoon for his ice-cream, sighing deeply. A light tap on his shoulder, and he turned.

His eyes widened comically wide, the spoon falling from his hand. 

Jaemin smiled, eyes crinkling cutely, light brown hair glowing in the white light of the parlour. "Hello, Jeno."

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending cause I honestly didn’t really know where I was going with this...


End file.
